


You (gonna wanna) be my Best Friend, Baby

by Star_shineK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Confessions, Cute, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_shineK/pseuds/Star_shineK
Summary: “There's an idiot at the end of this ruler.” Seungkwan says as he points the ruler in front of me.“Oh really? Which end of the ruler?” I smirked at my comeback as Seungkwan's face turns crimson red. “Lee Chan! You're dead now.” He threatens me.I backed away and ran as far from him but he was persistently chasing after me. I laughed at the situation.“Yah! Lee Chan, are you seriously laughing at me right now?”Seungkwan was threatening but there was no malicious intent with his voice.





	You (gonna wanna) be my Best Friend, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> It's best to read it while listening to Best Friend by Rex Orange County

A four year old Chan was playing with his Superman toy when someone suddenly takes it from him. He looks up and cowers at the scary looking kid in front. _“Hey kid! This toy is mine now. You should go and play with barbie dolls instead.”_ He even had the audacity to laugh at him. Chan was teary eyed and didn't know what to do.

_“Hey!”_ The bigger kid turns and was startled when he suddenly got tackled down, by a kid shorter than him, nevertheless. _“It's bad to take others toys! You're a big meanie!”_ The smaller kid continues to pound the bigger with his little fist. Chan was astonished by the others bravery or maybe he was just carelessly stupid. The bigger kid pushes him off and throws Chan's superman toy on the ground, stomping on it and glaring at both Chan and the other kid before walking away.

_“Yeah! You better walk away! Hmph!”_ The other kid faces Chan with a cheeky smile. _“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”_ Chan shakes his head in response, still in awe with the chubby cheek boy in front of him.

_“That's good! You better not let anyone bully you. You gotta learn to stand up for yourself.”_ He tells Chan, who just tilts his head unable to comprehend the **_‘big’_ ** words the other boy was saying. _“What's your name? Mine is Boo Seungkwan. I'm from Jeju.”_

_“Ch-Chan. Lee Chan.”_

_“How old are you?”_ Seungkwan asks. _“I'm four. “_ Chan replies as he raises four fingers. _“I'm five, that makes me your hyung. Don't worry Channie, from now on this hyung won't let anybody harm you. I promise.”_ He smiles even wider, his round baby cheeks becoming more prominent. Chan couldn't help but smile back, maybe coz he really wanted to poke those cheeks, he was quite fond of them.

  


And that's how Chan met Seungkwan for the first time.

  
  
  


-Fifteen years later-

  


_“Chan, let's go watch a movie tonight. There's no class tomorrow anyway.”_ Seungkwan suggests. Chan turns to his left and stares at the older male with a small smile and agrees. _“Okay.”_

Seungkwan beams but before he could say anything more, their homeroom teacher arrives and he returns his attention to the front. Chan was just happy seeing Seungkwan happy.

  


***

  


_“You like Seungkwan don't you?”_

Chan stops doodling on his notebook and snaps his head towards Hansol who had a nonchalant reaction. _“Wh-What do you mean? Of course I like him. He's my best friend after all.”_

_“You know what I mean. You like him, as someone more than a friend.”_ Hansol expounds. _“No! I don't! He's a friend, just a friend!”_ Chan denies the accusation. _“Then why so jumpy? Why are you acting as if you did a crime?”_ Hansol slyly smiles.

Chan stands up. _“I have to go.”_

  


Chan walks away from Hansol and tries to keep a calm face. But he can't help but panic inside.

‘How does he know? Was I too obvious?’

  
  


_“Whatcha doin Chan?”_ A voice whispered in Chan's ear. He backs away, startled from the contact and look up to see Seungkwan, tilting his head in curiosity _. “What? Do I stink or something? I'll have you know I took a shower.”_

_“Seungkwan…”_

He looks at Chan with a small smile, his eyes seems to be twinkling in expectation. Chan couldn't help but get lost in those eyes and his cheeks feels warm when he sees that smile.

  
  


‘I do like him. I do like my best friend. I like Seungkwan.’

  
  


***

  


_“Hansol.”_ The said boy turns his attention to the one who called me. _“I do like Seungkwan.”_ Hansol wasn't expecting Chan to tell him about it. _“But I can't tell him. He can't find out. I'll just have to act how I usually am around him. I can't have these feelings ruin our friendship.”_ Hansol nods in understanding with the younger's words. _“If that's what you want. I won't say a word either but… you'll have to tell him someday.”_ Hansol tells the younger.

_“I know. Someday I will, I might.”_ Chan gazes at the boy who has taken over his heart. He was smiling and laughing as he chats with their classmates.

_“Maybe…”_

  


***

  


-Chan's POV-

  


Seungkwan's brows were furrowed at Chan's answers for their Geometry assignment.

  


_“There's an idiot at the end of this ruler.”_ Seungkwan says as he points the ruler in front of me.

_“Oh really? Which end of the ruler?”_ I smirked at my comeback as Seungkwan's face turns crimson red. _“Lee Chan! You're dead now.”_ He threatens me.

I backed away and ran as far from him but he was persistently chasing after me. I laughed at the situation.

  


_“Yah! Lee Chan, are you seriously laughing at me right now?”_

  


Seungkwan was threatening but there was no malicious intent with his voice. Hansol observes the two and shakes his head at the two's antics.

  


‘You're both idiots. For not noticing it.’

Hansol suddenly smiles as he stares at both. _“It's time.”_

  
***  


Seungkwan finally catches Chan and back hugs him, who was startled by it. _“You can't run away from me now.”_

_“I don't have plans too.”_ Chan replies before he realizes what he said. Seungkwan was surprised to say. _“What? What did you just say?”_

  


Chan quickly gets away from Seungkwan's hold but he was pulled back by the older and had no choice but to face him instead.

  


_“Chan? Do you--”_

_“You're my best friend! Of course I wouldn't run away from you.”_ He awkwardly laughs hoping Seungkwan would let him go.

  


Suddenly there was a ruler placed in between their chest. They both turned to their left to see Hansol. The other boy sighs loudly.

_“There's an idiot at the end of this ruler.”_

_“Huh? I just said that.”_ Seungkwan says perplexed by the situation.

_“I will repeat there's an idiot at the end of this ruler.”_ Hansol remains blank faced.

_“Sol? What are you saying?”_ Chan was just as confused.

Hansol huffs _. “There are two idiots at the end of this ruler. Two idiots who are blind to notice they have feelings for each other. Two idiots who keeps on bringing me into the middle because they're too scared to confess. Two idiotic best friends who has a ruler in between them.”_

That made the two stare at each other. Chan gazes shyly at Seungkwan's surprised look. Seungkwan stares at Chan's suddenly red face.

_“Chan, do you like me?”_ Seungkwan asks. He was already exposed by Hansol, nevertheless, he has no escape now. _“Yeah. I do. I like you.”_

_“I… Me too.”_ Seungkwan confesses. Chan was now the one who was surprised. _“Y-You do?”_

_“Yeah. I just didn't know how to confess to you. Also I was scared you'd turn me down and we won't be friends anymore. If I'd known sooner then, I would have confess sooner.”_ Seungkwan admits. Chan smiles at the older. _“I guess we're both idiots.”_

  


_“Yes. Yes you are. But now that you two finally got all of it out, I can finally play my games in peace without either of you whining about the other.”_ Hansol rolls his eyes and walks away, taking the ruler with him.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


_“Chan, I'll always be your best friend, right?”_ Seungkwan asks, his hands fumbling. _“Cause, you're always my favorite boy. No matter what. I don't want to ruin anything so please don't hate me no matter what I say.”_

He takes a deep breath and prepares. “I… I

 _… I can't do it!”_ He slams his head on his locker and sighs. _“Why can't I just confess?”_

  


Someone actually heard him practicing his confession and said person smiles. _“Don't worry, I'll help you two out. When it's time.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a tweet by @incorrectboo
> 
> Sorry if it isn't quite your expectation, this was written in a rush. Also follow me on twitter @incorrectjnhn well if you enjoy junhoon contents.


End file.
